The Buckaroo Diamond
by Kezza J
Summary: Michelangelo and Donatello are asked to find out who has stolen the famed Buckaroo Diamond in the small country town of Rodeo. However this seemingly easy mission is complicated by Michelangelo's forever wandering mind, his thoughts turning deadly.


The Buckaroo Diamond.

_I'm not sure if any of you remember but in the TMNT episode 'Operation: Break out' (Where the Turtles successfully rescue the Mr O'Neil). Michelangelo talks about having a dream where him and Donnie are Rodeo detectives and they were investigating who stole the famed "Buckaroo Diamond.' _

_Well I'm here to explain what exactly happened during the Investigation and how the two brothers found the guilty criminal. _

_Dislaimer: I do not own any of TMNT. _

_Review's as always are welcome :) _

_Introducing Chapter one…_

* * *

"Donnie! Check this out!" Michelangelo kneeled down on the dusty footpath, the large long footprint stood out in the dirt, he poked at the print with his finger, followed by a dramatic "hmmm."

"Mikey what are you-"

"Look! Whoever made this print Donnie has seriously big feet!" Michelangelo heard a slapping noise behind him, he turned around, looking up to his tall brother who was shaking his head wildly, his palm against his forehead.

Michelangelo stoked his fake mustache in thought. He watched Donatello curiously, Donatello returned his gaze with a pitiful stare.

"Mikey, why do you even wear that?"

"So the humans won't notice me dude, I'm all about the stealth."

Michelangelo watched Donatello slap his forehead again, a small red mark beginning to spread on his green skin.

"Mikey, we are two teenage mutant turtles, armed with ninja weapons. We aren't even wearing clothing and not a single person has noticed us."_  
_

"You wanna know why? Fake mustache!"

Donatello slapped his forehead again, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Ah, well excuse me youngun's."

Michelangelo stood up quickly, peering over Donatello's shoulder, a young girl stood behind him. Her orange hair was peeked out from under a large cow hide hat, her electric blue eyes sparkled in the strong sunlight. The southern drawl only exaggerated her country girl persona. A yellow checkered short sleeved shirt came over her worn blue denim shorts. Long brown boots reached to her knees, they were adorned with patterns, the pointed feet tapped impatiently on the footpath. Donatello turned around to face the young girl, his mouth dropping open when he saw her, his eyes glazing over in wonder.

"Oh well, I, ah sorry April." Donatello stumbled over his words frantically, he dragged his gaze away from her, trying to hide the burning blush on his cheeks.

Michelangelo giggled, enjoying the awkward exchange. He immediately recognized April, even if she was dressed differently and had suddenly acquired a different accent.

"How do ya'll know my name?" April crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Michelangelo looked to Donatello, his mouth broke into a wide grin. "Does April have a twin?"

"No Mikey, she doesn't."

"So y'all must be them rodeo detectives I've been wanting to get up with? Or did you just guess my name?" April pointed expectantly to Michelangelo's belt. He looked down, spying a very large shiny golden badge clipped to the middle of his leather belt, engraved across it were the words; 'Counties detective Michelangelo'. Michelangelo nearly screamed in excitement.

"Donnie! Did you see my-"

"Yes Mikey, I have one too you know."

Michelangelo looked up to Donatello, his brothers grin only making Michelangelo more excited. He spied the almost identical golden badge clipped to Donatello's leather chest strap, the only difference between the two being that the words imprinted on Donatello's were; 'Counties Detective Donatello'. Michelangelo looked to April, he nodded at her, answering her question. He placed his hands on his hips as he stood up triumphantly. _I don't know where we are or what is happening but this is awesome!_

_"_Oh that makes me as happy as a puppy with two peckers! That other detective was about as useful as a trap door on a canoe! I need y'all's help with this." April pulled about a photo from the breast pocket of her shirt, she held it out so Donatello and Michelangelo could both see, the photo was a picture of a diamond, about the size of a small birds egg. It was cut perfectly into a traditional peruzzi shape, the camera flash bringing out its hypnotizing rainbow reflections, small veins of pink spread throughout its inner interior. It sat innocently in the middle of a glass cabinet, protected from prying hands.

"That there is the Buckaroo diamond. My dad owns it and some no good tick on a fat dog has taken it."

Michelangelo stroked his fake mustache, "what do you think partner? Can we find this criminal?"

Donatello chuckled, placing a hand on April's shoulder, she shivered under his touch but allowed it, he smiled at her, reassuring her. "Tell us everything April."

She huffed, brushing the stray hairs of her fringe out of her eyes. "It all started yesterday, on one of them mornings where you know it's just gunner be a bad day. Dad was going out of town for the day. And to put the icing on the cake them circus freaks were in town, clowns, wild animals, you know the sort. Well I remember dad tellin' me to bring the ol' buckaroo with me to this freak show. He said it couldn't be left alone in the house for not one second. Well I tell ya I was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. I held onto that diamond like it was a baby made out of gold. But then, something awful happened."

April paused, not wanting to intentionally remember the events. With a sigh she hesitantly continued, "them clowns, the ones who smile so stupidly. They dragged me onto stage, making me dance like a puppet on strings, then them clowns let me go. Thats when I saw that the diamond was gone, gone out of my shirt pocket here. Well when my dad found out he was as mad as a donkey chewing on bumblebees. He said I had to get it back, ain't no two ways about it. So here I am, askin' for y'all's help."

Michelangelo looked to Donatello expectantly, he bit hard into his bottom lip, trying with all his strength not to laugh. April sounded ridiculous, he didn't understand half of what she had just said, he was simply gobsmacked by her sudden transformation.

"So the clowns took the diamond?" Donatello's tone was serious as he folded his arms across his chest, looking to April with sympathy.

"I don't doubt it detective. But which one?"

"Where are they now?"

"Down by the lake, thats where them all set up the freak show."

"Well lets go!" Michelangelo cut in, spinning his Nunckuks in both hands. He grinned at April and she smiled back at him, nodding in approval. Thats when Michelangelo got a good look at the scene around him, they were standing in a seemingly old abandoned street. Dirt covered the single storied buildings that lined a gravel road, tussocks grew from any free space they could gain. Lonely shop signs were worn and cracked, the words far too distorted to understand. Horses neighed impatiently as they stood the the roads edges, their reins tied tightly to the wooden posts that lined the footpath. The sun beat down on the vast wasteland, not a cloud in sight, not a chance of rain. The heat seemed to kill off any chance of grass growing. The mere fact that April had talked about a lake being in the town surprised Michelangelo, how it didn't dry up within an hour of being in this heat he didn't know. He watched in fascination as a tumbleweed danced across the road, blowing in the small, barely noticeable hot breeze. He felt April grab his wrist as she dragged him down the street, he looked over to Donatello who had unsheathed his Bo staff and walked cautiously at April's side, searching for danger. Michelangelo followed his brothers lead, his grip tightening on his Nunchuk's.

April lead the two brothers round a corner, turning onto a different street, the same old buildings lined it, but seemed to suddenly cut off at the end of the gravel road, a vast white sanded desert lay beyond. In the distance bright colored tents seemed to shake with the heat waves. The yellow and pink colour's obvious against the brown clay plateau. Michelangelo could just make out a large gray shape against the tents, he squinted. _It can't be…_ His initial suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly heard a loud deep trumpet noise.

"No way, thats an Elephant!" He yelled, breaking free of April's grip, he sprinted down the street, his face awash with wonder as the grey shape began to sharpen, the elephant's unmistakable trunk high above its body as it sprayed water onto a group of dancing children below, the children's screams and yells of joy reached Michelangelo's ears and he ran faster, wanting to join in on the fun. He neglected to notice Donatello's Bo staff swiping along the ground at his feet, catching his ankles and coincidently tripping him over. Michelangelo whimpered on the ground, spitting the unwelcome dirt out of his mouth. He looked up sheepishly, Donatello stood over him, blocking out the sun. He leaned against his Bo Staff, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Mikey we don't know what we are getting into yet. It could be a trap."

April came running up to Donatello's side, her heeled boots clicking with every step, she stopped in front of Michelangelo, her body blocking at the suns harsh rays, she held a hand out to him and he took it gratefully, letting her help him to his feet.

"So why are we called Rodeo detectives? Why not just detectives?" Michelangelo inquired.

April raised her eyebrows at him. "Maybe because this wee hoo-dog village is called Rodeo?" She shifted her gaze to his belt, her eyes widening, "Michelangelo? Darn you certainly ain't from these parts are y'all?" She turned to Donatello, eyeing his badge, "And Donatello? Well I'll be! I ain't ever heard of those names."

Donatello cleared his throat "Donnie and Mikey for short, if that helps."

April nodded, walking towards the circus tents, leaving the two gobsmacked brothers behind.

"I'm beginning to think she doesn't even know who we are. I mean, it would be pretty hard to forget us wouldn't it?"

"Yeah I know dude, man I wish Leo and Raph were here, they would know what to do with her." Michelangelo heard a yell from behind him, he turned around in an instant, two figures stood side by side in the distance. Brown cowboy hats hid their faces, but Michelangelo didn't need to see their faces to know exactly who they were. Their green skin stood out against the barren land. Michelangelo could just make out the two different colored bandana tails flying out from under the hats. One a crimson red, one a royal blue. It was like his wish had suddenly come true, Leonardo and Raphael stood in front of him, brought to this place as if on command. However they didn't look like they were so happy to see him. Michelangelo watched as Raphael unsheathed his Sai's, approaching at a slow menacing pace, spinning the Sai's in each of his hands like a unspoken threat. Leonardo right by his side, unsheathing his katanas, the normally quick action now deliberately slowed, the sharp silver blades glinting in the sunlight.

"Ah Donnie?" Michelangelo backed away slowly.

"Leo? Raph?" Donatello yelled. With no answer he began to follow Michelangelo's lead.

It was like a scene from the old country days, where armed stand offs were the only way to sort out disagreements. The result being either severe injury or death. The four close knit brothers were suddenly paired off, staring each other down like hawks. It was only a matter of time before the first move was made and the battle would begin. Despite the heat Michelangelo shivered, the thought of defending himself against Raphael and Leonardo in something that wasn't training was terrifying. He looked up to the sky, wishing for some sort of intervention. As soon as the thought was spoken aloud in his mind it came, in the form of April. Walking between the two groups like a referee, standing tall and confident she turned to Leonardo and Raphael, crossing her arms over her chest, kicking at the dirt in annoyance.

"Y'all calm down now, this ain't no time for games."


End file.
